barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XTinkerBellx
My messages from 2010. My messages from 2011. First message of 2012 Oh Iam Sorry I read Your Massage Late.... I was Working On Winx Wiki! Thanks For Talk. How Are You? Fatimah Buzdar(Talk) January 2012 Do You Watch Winx Club? February 2012 21 (UTC) How You Like Winx Club? And Can You Make Me An Admin? I Think I Am Ready To Become An Admin. February 2012 22 (UTC) Yes! I Need To Become An Admin. February 2012 23 (UTC) No! But Many Users Are Saying I Become.But If Any Admin Left Winx Wiki So I Hope Sorrel(Who Can Make Admin) Will Make Me An Admin.Because I Am Work Hard And Friendly With All Users. February 2012 27 (UTC) THANKS A LOT!!!! February 2012 27 (UTC) I Will Work On Any Page Who Need To Edit. February 2012 29 (UTC) I Need To Say You.Lorinna Sunshined Block User:Paperbarbie101 Without Ask And Tell Her For One Year On 2011.I Think It Is Not Great First We Need To Ask Before Block.I Am Saying Great Or Not? March 2012 2 (UTC) How Badges COME Here? March 2012 8 (UTC) Hi, Olivia! I was asking if I could become an admin, since I see so many spam pages that I'd love to delete, but I can't. I swear it's not for saying "I'm an admin of a Wikia" and things like that, it's just because I want to delete the spam pages instead of just deleting all what's written. Thanks if you can Corinne D'Arcy 12:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Corinne D'Arcy, 08/03/2012. h. 13:20 (Italy) Sorry for putting the signature twice in my last message! I'm actually not very good with this... xD Corinne D'Arcy 12:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) When? When will The Princess & The Popstar come out? SUPER CUTE MOUSIE! Become an admin and it is possible? First question: Can I make an admin too? Second question: How did you know that Kelly will voice of Tori and Diana will voice of Keira and it is possible confirm? I thought both of them will voice of Kelly or Diana but that is impossible... Cynthia Selahblue 17:34 (PH), March 13, 2012 I need to say you.one wiki can have 6 admins.so why not make a page who on users will give their requests and who users will great we will make her\him an admin.what do you think? March 2012 15 (UTC) I'm adding many images to the "Appearance" section of a character... I already made Kylie, Liana and Corinne... would you please check them out and tell if it's okay for you? Corinne D'Arcy 13:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Leave something... I added some videos (about the trailer) each in wikis, however the second trailer of Princess and the Pauper is not exist anymore due of copyright on YouTube. Instead, adding the link of the trailer and if it's the videos are missing then I put a videos here. Isn't okay with you? Cynthia Selahblue 16:25 (PH), March 26, 2012 Thanks for welcoming me here! As you can see, I'm new so I still can't get a grip of everything, but I'll try my best to contribute to this wiki! Hi olivia, How did u made this wiki!!!! This wiki is the best wiki ever!!!!! And I love this wiki!!! Barbie1928 11:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Barbie1928 Barbie1928 11:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi olivia, I've a report that admin Carinne D'Arcy cheated I wrote the correct lyrics believe she re-edit it and shows that she wrote the lyrics Barbie1928 11:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Im very very very very very very very very sorry I misunderstood admin Carinne D'arcy plzzzzzzzz for give me I'm really sorry (Sad) Barbie1928 11:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for your message admin You are right Im sorry for that thing Barbie1928 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thank you, what's your name? Hi Admin, Why is Barbie Movies Wiki lookin' blue and pink? Barbie1928 12:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olivia, Can you plz write my name at the shoutoutbox? 'Cause I'm 100 edits. 12:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hi Olivia, Thanks so much to write my name at the shout out box and I hope I can make this wiki more better. Barbie1928 17:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olivia, How is your exams going on hope everything is going well. I wanna tell that User:DOBMALIN is editing my profile. You told that no one will edit in other user's profile its for them to edit am I write? Please message me Barbie1928 17:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, You can go to User:DOBMALIN's page then look under it's written Pages I'm following then you can see it's written Barbie1928 Barbie1928 18:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Problems with pictures for the Infoboxes As you may have seen, I uploaded three pictures, respectively of Viveca, Aramina and Renée ... problem is, I can't understand how to put those pictures in the infoboxes in their pages, because I tried with everything, but it doesn't work :P I wanted to ask... can you do it at my place? ...Since it seems I'm only good at creating infoboxes... I already thank you :) Corinne D'Arcy 20:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The songs of PC Hi ,Olivia ! I just wanted to ask you something about http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_A_Perfect_Christmas_Soundtrack . I never heard about :"Snow angels" ,"The Greatest Time Of Year" and "Holiday". Did you listened to them ? From your friend ,Violet aka Manu962 11:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering ! Thanks for answering !And I want to know if they're songs or just melodies ?I really want to listen to them .I searched everywhere in the internet but I didn't find any information about those songs . From Manu962 13:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I can wait to listen to them . And it's a pleasure to work with all of you .It's a shame for me that I sometime makes grammar mistakes by myself even that I try to correct other people .Lolz ! BTW Isn't it strange that someone can edit someone else's profile ? And just a other question .Do you think I'll ever be proper enough to be an admin ? I'm fine as a random user .But I just wanted to ask you . VioletManu 12:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) So sorry for reply late! And yes! It's true.I am too...busy.So if you would like to make someone else an admin instead so ok. 12:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! And I am can't editing here.Because i am busy on some wikis.So how good if you make EloiseWinx an admin? She is a very good editor.She is able to be a good and active admin. Thanks for posting it ! It is awesome ,Olivia !Thanks for posting it !I can't wait for the other songs . And I posted it in BM's club .I hope I didn't do anything wrong .I put your credit . 13:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC)VioletManu Question... Which one is the correct spelling "Phedra" or "Phaedra". I'm sorry, I just confusing with the spelling. Cynthia Selahblue 12:55 (UTC+8), June 9, 2012 Updated of PaP I found the PaP DVD cover once again and I'll put the release date (UK) already (according to Amazon UK) and I think, in US version is around September. Anyway, I think, you are totally busy for now... and I'm not sure when you are come back. Cynthia Selahblue 17:44 (UTC+8), June 16, 2012 Please, help me! Olivia, how to exist any category pages when I added them by myself and they doesn't listed there. So, how to do that. Cynthia Selahblue 18:21 (UTC+8), June 18, 2012 :D Anyway, they exist already after few minutes, I think. And thanks for about Merliah pic. I just asking, how many admins here as needed. Cynthia Selahblue 18:56 (UTC+8), June 19, 2012 :( So, it means... you will not add the admins anymore and this is enough already? Cynthia Selahblue 17:54 (UTC+8), June 21, 2012 We only 3 admins and you remove one admin, I think (which is Fatimah). If you remove her and you could replace me because I can do anything here but... I'll only have limit days to online. This is ok with you... *Just curiously* Cynthia Selahblue 18:15 (UTC+8), June 21, 2012 Hmmm... Did you remember, Fatimah was an admin here before right, and why did you remove her? There's something wrong about her and... currently, the admins of BM is only three but you need at least 4 admins here, right. 0:) Cynthia Selahblue 17:22 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012 So, it means, she will no longer to become an admin here and there's someone else to want to become an admin or just only me. Cynthia Selahblue 17:35 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012 Oh, yes. I would like to become an admin here because I have lots of edits around here. xD I'm going to be happy for that. :* Cynthia Selahblue 17:53 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012 Thanks and about Lola Thank you so much and good thing, I can delete any spammings around or anything on the articles. :D By the way, speaking about Lola (Lorinna Sunshined) is now having a work, she said that to me because she was excluded from her education last few months ago (I think) so, it means... she is no longer to be student of the some of schools. How sad that happen to her. :( Cynthia Selahblue 18:08 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012 Hi, How are you? I enjoy editing here a lot. I just want to edit the main page but i think it's locked, and only you can edit there. Anyway, I have a suggestion. Please write this on Did You Know That? "Barbie in The Nutcracker and Barbie of Swan Lake are based on Tchaikovsky's ballet music?" Thank You so much. God Bless! Olivia, I'm updating about PaP and this movie will be release on Sept. 11, 2012 in US also, the running time is 86 minutes (according to videoeta website ). :D Cynthia Selahblue 17:59 (UTC+8), June 24, 2012 Another updating of PaP Well, I'll put the names of the characters which they don't mention it yet before but now, I saw in the book of PaP and put it in the article. But if I'm making a mistake any of them and well, sorry about that unless, you can fix it. :) Cynthia Selahblue 16:23 (UTC+8), July 1, 2012 Well, you can found it in Amazon.com, just search Barbie: Princess and the Popstar book and then, look the Big Golden Book or Little Golden Book but my recommended is both of them. ;) Cynthia Selahblue 20:56 (UTC+8), July 2, 2012 Love the new look of the wiki! Barbie1928 09:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Barbie1928 12:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Permission I can use that word, "Also known as" in all the movie like you did. Also, can I post a picture about the book and video game covers, however, they based on the movie. This is ok with you. ;) Cynthia Selahblue 19:54 (UTC+8), July 6, 2012 :D I will handle them. Cynthia Selahblue 20:18 (UTC+8), July 6, 2012 Badges I saw that admins can change the badges' names and pictures... maybe we could change the pictures too (I saw that in the Monster High Wikia, they changed them, and I think it looks nice) What do you think about it? Corinne D'Arcy 13:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tinkerbell Hmm..I was wondering why Templates: Barbie movies is locked? Why am I not allowed to edit it? Oh, pls. just tell me first what you want to do with it before anything else so that I will be inform. I thought somebody is editing it and changing its categories and etc. until I found out in History that it was you after all...and I'm the one who keep on editing it also in the other hand.hmm..may I still pls. edit it? I would like to do something more better with it..If you want the categories remained as what you edited them, I will let it be..But pls. make that page able for me to edit it because I wanted to make something in that template...pls. let me edit it..In fact, if you check the History, only the two of us are the one who edit that page..Thank you so much and God bless. Hey I'm sorry When I send you the first message I still dont know yet that it was you who keep on editing it..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said in my earlier message that's why I edit it and change my message..I thought it was just someone who wanted to change the templates..But when I know that it was you, ofcourse I know you got a reason behind it. I'm sorry sorry, I never mean the words I say in the earlier message, because I don't know that it was YOU...I never say that because I'm the one who edit it it actually belongs already to me...Ofcourse, if you based it logically, anything that people creates is actually belongs to them. For example, God created the world, so it means that the world is actually belongs to God.. I'm sorry if I'm rude in my earlier message..Can we chat it Facebook so that i can talk and ask for apology formally? i think we are friends in Facebook..Are you online? Pls. let's talk..Again, I'm so sorry..God bless you.. I'm sorry again Hey, are you mad at me? I'm so sorry..I sincerely ask for apology..I never knew that it was you until I checked the History..So sorry..I hope that you will forgive me..I never mean what I said earlier..I think you will get my point if you were in my position.. I'm so sorry again..And all that I ever wanted to edit in that page again if I'm allowed and if it's not locked is to put the two pink lines below the Toy Story Category, you know what I mean? Because I think, I added those two lines so that there will be an edge between the sides of the templates (coz, there's no edge in the Toy Story category and it looks white). I think the template will be much fine if the two pink lines is below that Category. *Anyway, I don't want to delete it anymore..It's all okay for me...But can I ask you something? Do you still want me to help editing this page? You see, I helped a lot here in spelling, and grammarization sometimes.. God bless you always.. Thank YOU! I love editing here..especially that I made friends like you..Thank you so much..I wonder what happen to your Facebook? anyway, I respect your decisions and I think your ideas are much greater than I have..hehe..anyway, I hope that you can give me an article to make as my assignment here in Barbie Movie Wiki..Thanks again and God bless. Questions about editing Hi Olivia !I wanted to ask you some question about editing. Firstly -How to edit a templete ? Secondly-Why do I have troubles with adding links?I always have to try more than 2 times to finally add a link. VioletManu (talk) 14:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The link of the page you gave me about the Templates tells only how to creat templates not how to edit them. When I try to add a link I press ok but it doesn't appear .Most of the times it says "This link doesn't exist" even that it exists.Only when I try for many other times it works ,but it never works int he first time. VioletManu (talk) 19:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The links are always correct.I open the page of the link then I copy the link and I paste it in the edit page. I was editing page of one of the locations of LitD and I saw that it the template of LitD there is not the episode "The Barbie Boutique" .I wanted to add it but when I clicked in the template there was only the delete option (it didn't work either) .But I can't even delete or edit a template .I only know how to create a template. I have an other question .How do you make the talkbox that appears in the messages ? VioletManu (talk) 18:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) It worked ,I edited it.Thank you! Check This Out, New Barbie Movies for 2013! Hey, my friend in facebook, Lita McCartney show this link to me about the new barbie movies (http://www.voiceboxproductions.com/index.html). I think it's reliable though, if you check this link site, you'll find out that this one is very strict and is a partner of Mattel Company... There you can see: *Barbie Mariposa and The Fairy Crystal Princess *Barbie and The Pink Shoes Can you add this two on the Barbie templates in the Upcoming Movie Category? Thanks. Hope that link site helps..God bless! 2013 Movies I know right? Those movies are quite funny. But anyway, we don't know if it are real movies or not..Of course, we should wait until the new trailer is released. But I believe that they got the wrong titles of Myscenes and Barbie diaries because I think that those business man who wrote there has now time to mind such pink Barbie things..All they know is there are such Barbie movies but they all think about is work and money. I'm just too excited..hehe..lol... Problems with users I wanted to tell you that Aliceolive20034 posted my pics of Keira,Princess Trevi and many others in Barbie and The Three Muskteers's page snd other pages. We have to do something about that user or she is going to ruin all our work here. She also added photos of the user DOBMALIN VioletManu (talk) 09:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome .And thank you for understnading me .I read the words she said to you .I don't know what kind of people she is .She even has the same pic as you thinking you will make her an admin because of that . It took me 1 hour to undo all her wrong editings. Elsker Blair Jeg <3 Administrator You really think I can be an administrator ?I you think so then I would be glad to be an admin . Can you give me some tips of what can an admin do ? VioletManu (talk) 10:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for trusting me !And I hope I won't disappoint you.I'm sure I will enjoy being an admin and I'll try to do my best. VioletManu (talk) 17:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) OMK! My name is in the administrator list .I can't believe that !I'm very happy !Thank you again Olivia .I'll try to do my best ! Hi It's me again !I'm really having troubles with adding images in a infoboxes.I tried with every photo but it didn't work. Also I wanted to tell you that the second trailer of PAP came out .I tried to put in on PaP's page but I don't know how to make a video template .I also can't make that weird frame for three parts (I'm talking about the frame in PaP's page that has 2 trailers of PaP in it).I only could add the video below the other ones but not in the same direction. I hope you can help me with these two problems. VioletManu (talk) 22:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Xtinkerbellx thanks 4 leaving a message on my page and yes I do have a question do u know how 2 put like cast and videos and stuff like that I'm new hear so I don't really know anything I just know how 2 make a new page. Can u please help me. When I mean cast and videos and stuffs like that I mean like do u know how 2 make words big 2 know where u are like the word cast and videos and trivia a little bit big like the other articles on the website and put in videos, and links like that, can u please help me. thank you. when u told me how 2 make the words bigger yes it worked and thank you 4 helping me and I heard that u edited the fashionistas page and thank you I was gonna edit it when I was done eating but u did it so thank you for editing it. Oh and just so u know I made a new page called my scene webisodes just so u know. Hi XTinkerbellx thank you 4 helping me 4 editing the my scene webisode but u forgot one episode on the page this episodes that u forgot 2 put on the page is called hanging out and forgot 2 characters on the fashionistas page theres sporty boy and cutie boy don't forget them and again thank you 4 helping me oh and I forgot can u tell me how 2 put the dots before u type in the episodes like in the my scene page. Thank you. A few more questions about The Princess & the Popstar... I didn't ask these on Fanpop because I found them not really important... first, is the Finale Medley concert the last scene of the movie? Also, who sings Look How High We Can Fly during the movie (not the Finale Medley version, I mean)? Is it Tori or Keira disguised as Tori? Third question: in the movie, is it true that we can recognize if it's Tori or Keira by their necklaces? Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 19:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Olivia ! Maybe you realised that the user Bloomfairies spammed a lot.I'm not sure if she did it in purpose or it wasn't her fault because she is new here.Do you think she should be blocked? I also would want to talk about EloiseWinx.I know she edited a lot in this site but these days she just edits without changing anything or she deleted sentences than were already here and posted them as her edits. Also I would want to ask who sings Perfect day in the movie ?Tori or Keira ?or both of them ? VioletManu (talk) 10:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) User:EloiseWinx Can I ask you a question about PaP ?We saw the scene when Keira(or Tori) rides the carriage to save Meribella.But we don't know if she is Tori or Keira.She behaves a lot like Keira but the necklace and her magic brush are Tori's. Do you know if she is Tori or Keira?Everyone is confused. VioletManu (talk) 11:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Book scans Hi! Can I add book scans to the Barbie in A Mermaid Tale article? --Albina von roth 15:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC)